In the construction industry, building plans are consulted on a regular basis as the building construction is being completed. The plans are usually rolled up for ease of carrying to and from the construction site. In order to consult the building plans, the plans are either rolled out on a floor of the building under construction using various paper weights to prevent the plans from rolling back up, or a makeshift table is used on which the building plans can be placed at a reasonable height, and various objects serving as paper weights are used to prevent the plans from rolling up.
In the conventional way of transporting and consulting building plans, there is a tendency for the building plans to become torn, dirtied or damaged by exposure to the elements.